A Perfect Day
by Fading Letters
Summary: It was a perfect day... What happens when Kirsten meets an old ex? AU LAST CHAPTER UP! Please review!
1. A perfect day part 1

So, I hope you like this kind of story. I had this in mind for a couple weeks and now I decided to publish it. It's my first fanfic ever, so please review and tell me my mistakes (I'm happier about good ones). Oh and I'm from Germany, so my English is really bad. Then, here we go, have fun!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of The OC exept Marty Jefferson. **_

**1. A perfect day - part 1**

It was a perfect day, when Kirsten Cohen made her way to the Newport Group at 9 o'clock. She parked her car on the huge parking lot of the company. Then she went inside. The secretary smiled at Kirsten as she passed by. Entering her office she found a big bunch of red roses. It wasn't Valentines Day neither her birthday nor Christmas, so she wondered why Sandy would make her a present like this. Smiling full of joy and pleasure she took the roses and looked for a card in them. Finally she found it. She opened the card and surprise took over.

_If you wanna get to know me, come to the pier and find out. I'll be there at 1pm. Hopefully meeting you. Love, a secret admirer._

Nothing more, nothing less. Kirsten wondered who this could be. And she wondered if she should go. She was married. She and Sandy were happy with each other. And she had a family to take care of._ Well, I still have some time to think about that. _Kirsten was thinking to herself.

* * *

3 ½ hours later. 12:30pm. 

Finally Kirsten had made a decision. She wanted to know who her secret admirer was. She got into her car and drove to the pier. The pier was big and she was sort of confused. She didn't know him, so how should she recognize him? The figured out, that it would be the best to first go to the 'Crab Shack'. Maybe he would wait there for her.

After she had entered the 'Crab Shack' she sat down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Might I get you something?" The waiter asked her politely.

"No, I'm just waiting for somebody." Kirsten replied. "Maybe later." She added, when she remembered, that she was in a restaurant.

"Okay, but may I ask you something?" The waiter waited for Kirsten's answer and when she nodded, he continued. "Are you Mrs. Cohen? 'Cause then I got a message for you."

"Yeah, sure. Go on." Kirsten was excited about what was coming. A message? Kinda weird. And how did he know, that she would go here?

"Well, a young man gave me this." With those words he handed her a post-it.

_I would like you to meet me at the 'Bait Shop'._

Again nothing more, nothing less.

"Sooo, thanks then. And I guess I gotta go now. But thank you for… well just thank you. You really helped me."

"No problem. You're welcome. And I hope to see you again." The waiter said a polite goodbye and vanished in the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too." Kirsten spoke to herself quietly.

Then she walked out and made her way to the 'Bait Shop'. Still she was curious about whom she might come across.

* * *

It was exactly 1pm when Kirsten arrived at the 'Bait Shop'. Getting from the Newport Group building to the pier, then to the 'Crab Shack' and from there to the 'Bait Shop' took its time. She sat down on a bench in front of the 'Bait Shop' and started thinking again, when someone touched her at her left shoulder. She turned around and stared directly into his face. She was surprised. Never had she been expecting something or someone like this. 

"Tibbles, say something." Marty Jefferson said.

"I – I – I'm speechless."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"God, Marty. You. Here. Why? And how?" Kirsten recovered her voice. To call it a surprise would've been understated.

"Yes, me. Here. Why? Um, had some things to take care of. And how? Um, a flight from New York to Newport a week ago. Surprised?" Marty answered Kirsten's questions. He lied. He knew that, but, of course, Kirsten didn't. She believed every single word he said just like she had believed them more than twenty years ago.

"Definitely. So, you're my secret admirer. How come?"

"Well, I thought, I might get you back, Tibbles." He replied carefully. This time he told the truth. He really wanted her back. With the whole shebang that surrounded her. He wanted her, no matter how.

"Tibbles. I never knew why all of you would call me that." Kirsten tried to change the subject.

"Neither did we. I guess you're married. I heard something, that you and this guy. Sandy Cohen was his name, I think." He knew her too well to let the subject slip and forced her back on it.

"Yeah, you're right. Married him twenty years ago. So no chance for you." She smiled at the thought of her little family.

"Any children? You've always wanted six. Did that dream come true?" He pretended interest in her family life to have the conversation last a little longer, but Kirsten was already out of time. She needed to get back to her office.

"Look, I'd love to talk to you a little longer, but I gotta get back to work. What about dinner tonight? You choose. Just call my secretary. Bye." With those words she rushed away.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" Marty shouted after Kirsten.


	2. So tell me everything

Thanks for your reviews!  
Sooo, here comes the next chapter. I think that you might not like how I continue but however please review!  
Ansy Pansy aka Panz : I've fixed my mistake!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of The OC exept Marty Jefferson._  
**

**2. So tell me everything **

Kirsten was sitting at her desk when her secretary came in.

"Mrs. Cohen, a certain Mr. Jefferson has just called. He told me, that he wants to meet you at seven at 'The Arches'. I hope that's okay for you. He left a number, in case you might like to change the dates or anything."

"No no, it's okay. He's an old friend of mine. Thank you." Kirsten replied hastily. She didn't want any suspicions to come up. There was nothing to be suspicious about, but we're in Newport, right?

Shortly afterwards she called Sandy.

* * *

"Yeah?" Sandy picked up his phone. He had seen the number of his wife's office on the display. 

"Hey, honey. It's me. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date tonight. There's an important meeting I have to go to." Kirsten lied to him without any scruples. But then she remembered how he told her about Rachel and everything. She didn't want to be cheating on him, even if it was just a dinner with an old friend.

"Well, sorry. Actually it's a dinner." She added.

"A dinner? Who are you dating then? The devil? Your father? My mother? Julie?" Sandy asked curiously, wondering who her 'meeting' was.

"Well, do you remember this guy, Marty Jefferson? He's in town and – well, he wanted to talk and catch up and everything."

"Yeah, of course, I remember him. He's one of your exes, isn't he? Well, okay, I'm fine. Let's postpone our date. And have fun." Said Sandy and hung up.

"Yeah, let's postpone it." Kirsten added even though they weren't talking to each other any longer. She was concerned if Sandy was okay, but he could've said no. He hadn't so she was out of blame.

* * *

At 'The Arches'. 

"Mrs. Cohen, nice to meet you. Where's your husband? Is he coming too?" The waitress asked Kirsten politely.

"No, I have a meeting here tonight. I don't know on which name it's booked, but it must be a table for two. Maybe booked on Jefferson?" Kirsten told the waitress.

"Not exactly, but we have only one table for two tonight and that ones booked on a certain 'Marty Tibbles'. Perhaps that's the one you're looking for." The waitress looked up the reservations in the big black book in front of her.

"Yes, that's the one. Thank you." Kirsten smiled at the thought of Marty booking a table on the name 'Marty Tibbles'. Then the waitress showed Kirsten her table and five minutes later Marty appeared.

* * *

"So, Tibbles, tell me something about you. How's your life, your job, your family?" Just like at the pier Marty pretended to be interested in her life and everything around her. And just like at the pier Kirsten believed him. 

"Well, you already know that I married Sandy Cohen. We moved to Newport, like, um, eleven years ago, because my mother was ill." Kirsten started thinking about what she could tell and what not.

"Yeah, we covered the marriage part earlier. But what about kids. And your career." Marty inquired, still pretending some interests.

"Well, we have a boy. Seth. He's seventeen now. And we adopted Ryan 1½ years ago. He's also seventeen, so Sandy and I are really busy with the whole teenage thing. Yeah, I guess that's it. My career. Well, I work for my father, which, if I might add, is a great pleasure for _him_. Actually I'm working for his wife Julie, but anyways, it was his company so nothing's really changed." Kirsten didn't notice his face while telling, but he didn't listen to her actually. _Julie. Julie Cooper?_

"Julie? You're not talking of Julie Cooper. I thought she's married to your ex." Now he was interested. He remembered the _thing_ that he and Julie had had. Never would he forget that.

"Actually I am. Why do you ask? Do you know her?" Kirsten asked suspiciously. She never knew that Julie and Marty had known each other.

"Nah. Not really." _Avoid the subject._ He thought to himself.

"Let's order the dessert. It's almost ten. I think you should be home by – um, now." He tried to sound serious and concerned about her family.

Thirty minutes later they went to the parking lot.

"Can I drop you somewhere?" Kirsten knew that Marty had come with a cab.

"You don't have to. I can call myself a cab."

"I know, but I want to." Kirsten replied.

"Okay, then drop me at the 'Mermaid Inn'." Marty smiled at her. _Because that's what I want you to do. _He added in mind.

* * *

"Okay, so am I going to see you again in a very near future?" Kirsten was a little drunk and didn't recognize the expression on his face. His smile turned into a grin. 

"I don't think so, honey." He replied.

"Oh. Then I think we should say goodbye." Kirsten gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and turned around to go to her car. But he grabbed her arm and kissed her on her lips. She giggled and tried to get out of his grip. Then she saw his facial expression changing into a very serious one. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her and she had trusted him like she trusted him more than twenty years ago. He pulled her into his room and threw her on his bed. She tried to escape but he was already on her.


	3. I'm not in the mood!

Again, thanks for your reviews. I hope you still like this story. And please review again.**  
**

**_Disclaimer: I do Not own any of The OC except Marty Jefferson._ **

**3. I'm not in the mood!**

Kirsten was sitting in her SUV. Her eyes wandered to the front door of the Cohen house. She'd been waiting for half an hour to get out but she couldn't. She couldn't deal with Sandy and her boys. What if they noticed something was wrong? She'd never wanted them to worry about her and that's what would come up if she told them. Worries. About her. She wiped away the tears and looked into the rear-view mirror. Her eyes were reddish and expressionless. What had she done? And what had he done?

Suddenly the front door opened and Ryan came out. After him walked Marissa. _Of course, they had had a date tonight._ Kirsten remembered and tried a smile on her face. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't see her tear-stained face. She got out of the car when Ryan and Marissa kissed each other a 'Good night'. Speedy she went to the door, tried to get inside while Ryan and Marissa were still with each other, but unfortunately they were done pretty fast. Ryan accompanied her through the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Good date?" She gave Ryan one of her best fake-smiles and tried to sound normal.

"Yeah, actually. What about you. You look bad." Ryan was concerned about Kirsten's behavior. She jumped a little when he had gotten in touch with her while they had walked through the door together. He had also seen the expression on her face.

"That's what a woman wants to hear." She tried to sound funny but somehow it wouldn't work out.

"Nah, I didn't mean that. You look just kinda sick. Maybe you should just lay down. Sleep some time. You know." Ryan was used to give other people advice about such things. Dawn had always been sick when she was drunk. Dawn had always been drunk, so he was really used to it. Kirsten smiled at him thankfully. She knew he was worried but he pretended not to be. She loved him for what he was. Ryan was the adult Seth could never be. Then she said him a quick 'Good night' and rushed to her bedroom. Their bedroom. The bedroom she shared with Sandy. What would he think? Or was he (hopefully) asleep? It was past eleven so her chances on that were good.

She stood in her bathroom and looked into the mirror. The tears had gone and her eyes were getting back to normal. She had taken a pajama with long sleeves and long trouser legs so that Sandy couldn't see the bruises. When she had come into their bedroom he was asleep and so she had decided to take a long shower to get the dirt off. Now she was feeling better. Not as good as she had been felling yesterday, of course. She tried to spend as much time as possible in the bathroom, but now she had to face the bedroom, anyway. _Sandy would get suspicious._ Kirsten thought to herself when she opened the bathroom door. She stood in the door and stared at Sandy. She played with her hands ever so nervous. Facing the night she finally went to her bedside. She sat down and tried not to think of what had happened that evening. She lay down and reached for the covers when Sandy woke up.

"Honey, you're home." He stirred up and tried to give her a little kiss on the neck, but Kirsten turned away.

"Yeah, apparently." She turned to the windows and closed her eyes. _Don't even think of touching me._ She hoped that Sandy wouldn't want more than to kiss her. Sandy however wondered about Kirsten. Why was she rejecting him? Had he done something wrong? He knew that he wouldn't get it out of her tonight so he decided to leave the topic for the next morning.

In the kitchen. Sandy was making breakfast. Today he was making pancakes for Kirsten instead of only bagels. He wanted Kirsten to surprise with it, as an apology for what he had done. Even if he didn't know, what that was. A second later Ryan and Seth were coming in when he heard the bedroom door closing.

"Hey, boys." He greeted them smiling. "I'd like you to hurry up today. I want some time alone with your mother. She'd been very busy lately and I owe her an apology. So please leave the house as soon as possible before she pulls a Menendez and kills us all." He joked around and pointed at the bagels on the table.

Then Kirsten entered the kitchen. Ryan recognized her looks at him and he smiled to give her confidence. To let her think that he didn't recognize her startling when they had touched last night. Ryan gave Seth a punch to get him out of his dreams.

"Hey, dude, we gotta go. School, remember?" He wanted Seth to go and fortunately Seth reacted without mocking or joking. Kirsten smiled t Ryan thankfully for not mentioning the last night_. But I can't tell Sandy._ She had figured this out last night when she had laid awake in her bed, too scared to sleep.

"So, honey. What do you think about breakfast? I made pancakes." Sandy turned around with the pan in his hand, smiling at his beautiful wife.

"Great. Really great." Kirsten pretended that nothing had happened, but Sandy felt that something was different. She seemed self-contained and somehow away from everything.

"Perfect. Then sit down, I'll serve you." He took the pancakes and led his wife to the table.

After the breakfast Sandy turned to Kirsten.

"Honey, what is wrong with you? And what was wrong with you last night?" Sandy was concerned about Kirsten and wanted to know what had happened. He tried to be gentle but direct with his questions. Kirsten turned away. Searching for excuses she sighed deeply.

"It's – it's nothing. I'm just – I don't know, exhausted, I think. And last night I was just tired. I had a long day. I'm sorry, if I hurt you." She finally found the right words to keep sandy calm.

"Well, if it's just this, you should maybe take a day off and stay at home. What about some quality time?" sandy suggested to Kirsten. _Please don't._ Kirsten thought when Sandy leaned towards her. He pulled away the hair that hung in her face and started kissing her. Kirsten shivered but rejecting him would have made him suspicious. Then he began kissing her neck and Kirsten couldn't stand the pain any longer.

"Stop it, Sandy! I'm not in the mood! Please stop it!" Kirsten yelled at Sandy and ran away with tears in her eyes.


	4. Don't leave me

Thank you for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review again! Oh, and I want to wish you "Happy Easter!" because I'm goning on vacation today and I won't be back until Monday so make me a present and REVIEW!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC except Marty Jefferson. _**

**4. Don't leave me**

Kirsten was sitting at the edge of the tub holding _it_ in her hands. She had locked the door in case Sandy would come home earlier. What if the stripe would turn blue? How could she tell Sandy? She didn't know. He was already suspicious. They hadn't had sex since almost three months ago and he was still worried, because she didn't tell him why. One minute. Sixty seconds. She was scared of what was happening. She hadn't told Sandy about that terrible experience almost three months ago. She just couldn't tell anyone. Sandy would freak out and her boys would maybe kill Marty. She didn't want that to happen. Why did she have to have the flu three months ago? Without the antibiotics the pill would have taken effect but now… It was too late to undo it.

Kirsten looked at the stripe. The minute was over and she had to face the truth. It had turned blue. Positive. She was pregnant.

"No, no." She cried. She slid down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't deal with it. Or with Sandy. If she told him he would leave her. She knew that. And being pregnant from somebody else than Sandy was not the only problem. Kirsten was almost forty which would make her pregnancy much more complicated. She had decided to have the baby before she had made the test. She couldn't kill such a little person. Not a second time.

Dinner. Kirsten and Sandy hadn't talked to each other about_ it_ yet. Kirsten had decided to tell him after dinner when the boys would be busy with homework, girls or PlayStation. The four of them were sitting at the table. Sandy had wanted a family dinner on Fridays. Today was Friday. The whole morning Kirsten had been thinking about how to tell Sandy. She was afraid of his reaction and the fact that she was sick didn't make her feel better.

"So, you're ready? Then go boys, do whatever you planned to do. Your father and I have to talk about something." Kirsten's lower lip trembled at the thought of telling the truth. She didn't want to, but she had to. Sandy and all of the other Newpsies would find out anyway. _Unfortunately a pregnancy is something you can't hide. They'll see in a few months._ Kirsten reminded herself and took a deep breath.

"Honey, are you okay? I mean, you look a little pale. Why don't you go to sleep, I'll take care of the dishes. We can talk sometime later." Sandy said worried. Of course, he had recognized his wife changing. How could he not? They hadn't had sex for three months. And Kirsten wasn't at her best. He could see that. And hear it. Every morning for maybe two weeks. He was really concerned about his wife.

"No, I'm fine. It's just – it's something serious and I gotta tell you now. It's really important to me and –" Kirsten stopped. Tears ran down her face and she couldn't silence her sobs. Neither could Sandy.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. Just tell me. I'm here for you. I'll stand by you. You don't have to face this alone, but please tell me." Sandy took Kirsten's wrists and pulled her to his chest. She looked up and stepped back again.

"I – I – please promise me you won't freak out." Sandy nodded. His wife was upset and he couldn't help her.

"Okay, I promise. But why should I freak out, huh? I'm your husband, remember. You can tell me everything." He wondered about Kirsten's behavior. He had never seen her like that before. Scared off and crying her eyes out wasn't something he was used to. She always seemed so strong and now she was almost breaking down in his arms.

"I – I – I'm pregnant." Now it was out.

"What? But that's something good, isn't it. So why do you cry, honey?" Sandy tried to hug Kirsten but she stepped back. _That's not everything._ She thought.

"There's something more. It – it – it might not be your child." She stared into Sandy's eyes, waiting for a reaction. A reaction that would tell her that he was okay. She knew that she had made a mistake by not telling him why it might not be his child. But she couldn't do it. Sandy would blame himself, he would freak out and he would pity her. And that was definitely not what she wanted. She didn't want the pity of other people.

"What! I don't believe this! You don't tell me, that you cheated on me! I – I – goodbye! You'll never see me again!" Sandy screamed in anger and rushed out of the house. Kirsten ran after him, trying to clear up the situation. _I should have told him in the first place._

"Sandy! Please stay, I – I love you! Please don't go." Kirsten shouted after him, but he already headed the street in his car. "Please, don't go." Kirsten whispered, when Ryan and Seth came to the front door.

"Mom? Is everything alright? We heard you two fighting and – Mom?" Kirsten looked at Seth and Ryan with expressionless eyes.

"Your father is gone, Seth." She whispered and went to the bedroom. Ryan and Seth stared after her. Seth wanted to follow his mother, but Ryan stopped him.

"Don't. She won't talk to you, bro." He grabbed Seth's arm and held him back.


	5. Can you call Julie?

Thank you for your reviews. So, I'm back again and decided to post the next two chapters and here they are. Oh, and please review again.**_  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC exept Marty Jefferson._ **

**5. Can you call Julie?**

Kirsten was sitting on the floor of her closet. She always locked herself in the closet when she was upset. Now she was upset too. She couldn't believe what she had done. Make sandy believe that it was his child would have been the better choice, but she couldn't turn back the time. _I could have told him in the first place._ Kirsten regretted her decision to not tell Sandy about that terrible night. _You can tell me everything._ That's what Sandy had said two hours ago. She had wanted to tell him but she couldn't. She was the woman that was always in control. Telling Sandy that Marty had raped her would mean admitting her weakness. And she didn't want to be weak. She was strong, she could forget the incident. _It's not like it's unusual. It happens every day. And that night it happened to me._ She tried to explain it to herself. She tried to be strong.

* * *

Ryan and Seth were shocked. Sandy had moved out just two hours ago and now they were trying to find a solution to the whole debacle.

"He moved out, Ryan." Seth mumbled still psyched about his mother's reaction about it.

"I know, Seth. I've seen it." Ryan replied sarcastically. What did Seth think? That he doesn't recognize anything, just because he was with Marissa together again? Ryan recognized. Probably more than Seth had. Ryan had thought about Kirsten a long time. He had watched her for the last three months. She hadn't been herself. Always startling when someone touched her and always tear-stained when she came out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, but you know, he left because of a fight. I know they've been fighting a lot lately, but like that? They won't divorce or something, huh?" Seth was worried. He had never seen his parents so out of their universe.

"Hopefully not. But I think there's something more." Ryan felt responsible for Kirsten. Why hadn't he told Sandy about Kirsten and how she had acted lately. _Sandy must have recognized it, too. He's her husband._ Ryan thought to himself.

"Maybe you should try talking to her. I mean, I tried but apparently she rejected me. Maybe she'll talk to you." Seth suggested.

"You think? Well, I can try." With those words Ryan stood up and turned into the bedroom's direction. _What if she tries to …_ A thought slipped through Ryan's mind. _No. She wouldn't. She has a family. And we're here for her. She knows that. _ Ryan tried to convince himself that everything was okay.

* * *

"Kirsten? Are you okay?" Ryan asked through the door of Kirsten's closet. He shook his head at the thoughts of what she might have done to herself. Suddenly he heard some quiet sobs. _Thank god._

"Kirsten, why don't you come out? You can talk to us. We're here for you." Ryan tried to convince her to come out. She couldn't stay in the closet forever anyway.

"Yeah, Mom, Ryan's right. Please come out." Seth had come into the bedroom looking for Ryan's progress. On the other side of the closet a crying Kirsten tried to be strong. _They shouldn't go through this._

"No, boys. I don't want to put you through this. You don't have to deal with this. I –" Kirsten stopped. _Julie. Julie knows him._ Kirsten trembled and shivered while she tried to figure out what to do next.

"But, Mom …" Seth gave up trying.

"Honey, I – can you call Julie? I want to talk to her." Kirsten's eyes wandered around. She wanted to know if Julie had gone through this too. She knew there had been something in Julie's past but Kirsten never asked and Julie never told.

"Are you sure? I mean, Julie? Ouch!" Seth gasped. Ryan had punched him to let him know that there was no use for any sarcastic comments right now.

"Okay, Kirsten, we'll call her." Ryan answered through the door and gave Seth a desperate look. What did Kirsten hide from them? What was so terrifying that she wouldn't even tell Sandy? Seth called Julie and told her to come over. Caleb was in Europe so there wouldn't be a problem to not let him know.

"Okay, Mom. Julie's on her way. She'll be here in twenty minutes." Seth talked to the door. _Why doesn't she tell us?_ Seth worried about his mother. Didn't she trust him and Ryan?

"Can we do something else for you?" Now Ryan spoke to the door. He wanted to stay as long as possible in contact with her.

"No, sweetie. I'm fine. Just have fun with your girlfriends." Kirsten sobbed through her tears. Still, she couldn't believe that Sand that left her. It was just like she had suspected. She heard the boys going out of the bedroom. _I'm a horrible mother._ She thought to herself and again tears ran down her cheeks. _What have I done?_ She looked at her shaking hands and then wiped away the tears.


	6. Do you know Marty Jefferson?

My second chapter for today. Please don't forget to review!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC exept Marty Jefferson.  
**_

**6. Do you know Marty Jefferson?**

Julie heard the phone ringing. _It's past ten. Who the hell calls someone at that time? I need my beauty sleep._ Julie cursed in her head. She picked up the phone and heard someone mumbling.

"Hello? Who is there?" She was pissed off. Wasn't it enough to wake her up that late? Why do people always think that it's okay not to say one's name on the phone?

"_Oh, it's – it's me, Seth."_

"Okay, and what do you want from me, Seth?" Julie replied annoyed.

"_I – we – we need help. It's Mom, she's locked herself in the closet. She wants you to come here. I guess, it's something serious or she wouldn't be crying for more than two hours."_

"Okay, Seth. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone and rushed into the bathroom to change her pajamas into her normal clothes.

* * *

"Where is she?" Julie rushed into the Cohen house.

"Still in her closet." Ryan answered quietly. Then he turned to Seth. "Let's go, bro. We're no need for your mother right now."

"But –" Seth didn't want to leave, but Ryan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. When the boys had left Julie headed for the bedroom. She closed the door behind herself and went to the closet door.

"Kirsten, it's me, Julie. Are you okay?" _Of course, she's not!_ Julie reminded herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kirsten had cut down her sobs but the tears kept running.

"Fine, sweetie. Then open the door now and come out." Julie tried to stay calm but she knew that something was wrong with her friend.

"Are you alone?" Kirsten didn't want anyone to see her like that. She was messed up, but she wanted to be strong. Even if it was just strong looking.

"Yes, honey. Will you come out now?" Julie heard the key turn around and she made a step back. Kirsten opened the door and looked into Julie's eyes. Both women were unable to move towards each other when suddenly Kirsten made the first step to tell the truth.

"I'm pregnant." The tears had stopped and Julie came towards Kirsten. "You know, I'm pregnant and it might not be Sandy's child." Julie hugged Kirsten intensely.

"It's okay, honey. Just tell me what happened. I'm here for you." She stroked through Kirsten's hair and led her to her bed where they sat down. Then Kirsten began to tell. She told Julie how she found out that she was pregnant. And how Sandy had left.

"Julie, I don't know what to do. I can't raise a child alone. Especially when there are still two teenagers in the house." Kirsten sobbed through the tears that were coming back.

"You won't be alone. I'm here. And your father. And Ryan and Seth are more adults than teenagers. You won't have to make it on your own." Again, she stroked through Kirsten's hair. _There is something more. The child might not be Sandy's. But who could be the father then?_ Julie wondered about Kirsten. Kirsten had always been the perfect wife. She loved sandy and would never hurt him never mind cheat on him.

"Kirsten? Who could be the father then? I mean, you didn't cheat on Sandy, did you?" Julie asked Kirsten directly. There was no way to be a little gentle with such things.

"No, I – I – Do you know Marty Jefferson?" Kirsten trembled at the thought of him. She looked into Julie's eyes. Eyes, which were full of fear. Eyes, which told Kirsten that she wasn't the only one.

"Kiki, what do you mean by that? I mean, I know, that you two had been a couple, but –" Julie stopped. No. Don't tell me that he did this you. Julie's mind went crazy. Kirsten was her best friend and she couldn't believe that Kirsten had been hurt this badly.

"He raped me, Julie. I – I met him in town three months ago." Kirsten sobs were getting louder. She clung to Julie as if this would soothe her.

"Oh, honey." Julie didn't know what to say. She had been lucky when he had attacked her at that time. She had been lucky to escape before he could rape her but she never forgot that night.

"Look, I know what you're going through right know, but have you told Sandy?" Julie knew that she hadn't but she kept asking things. Kirsten shook her head and wiped away some of her tears.

"We have to go to the police, you know that. This person has to be behind bars." Julie held Kirsten's hands and looked into her eyes. Fear spread out in Kirsten's eyes and she wanted to say something but her voice gave in.

"I'll stay with you here. You won't be alone. I promise. And tomorrow we'll call your father to come back from Europe. He'll talk to his lawyers and we'll let _him_ pay for what he has done to you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. He won't get to you again." Julie took the blankets and wrapped them around Kirsten.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes, my dear. I will stay here as long as I'm needed. As long as _you_ need me." Julie gave Kirsten a real, confident smile. A smile she would only give to her daughter. Since her wedding with Caleb, Kirsten _was_ her daughter.


	7. A helping hand

Hey! I'm bored... I don't know what to do... so I thought of updating. Thanks for your reviews and I would love some more reviews on this chapter!**_  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC exept Marty Jefferson._  
**

**7. A helping hand**

Two months later. Kirsten had told Caleb and he had called his lawyers. He had sworn to put Jefferson behind bars no matter how. His little daughter had been hurt and he wanted the man, who had done this to her, to pay for it. Julie had moved in with Kirsten and took care of her.

"Are you sure, that he's in town?" Kirsten asked Julie. Seth had told her that Sandy would be in town for a couple of days, but Sandy could change his mind. She was in her fifth month pregnant and now she was ready to tell Sandy the truth. Maybe he would come back to her. Maybe her life would be a little more like in the past. Maybe he would accept her being pregnant from somebody else.

"Yes, darling. But we gotta go to work now. It's past nine. We're late." It was a Friday. Julie and Kirsten were going to work together since Julie had moved in with her. She had tried to convince Kirsten of quitting or at least taking a break from work but she hadn't listened. And since that day they were doing everything together.

"Okay, then let's go." And with those words she took Julie's hand. The hand that had helped her through the last two months. The hand that was holding hers every day when they went to work. The hand that was holding hers when she had told Caleb. And when she had told Seth and Ryan. When she had faced the police officers and the doctors in the hospital. The hand of her _mother_.

* * *

Lunch break. 

"Are you sure that you want to eat this?" Julie gave Kirsten a disgusted look after she had seen Kirsten's lunch. Chinese rice with chocolate sauce. _Ew._

"I mean, I was eating disgusting things, when I was pregnant, but what you're doing is just –" She didn't finish the sentence. Kirsten smiled at her. _I know it is gross. _She thought.

"Yes, Julie, I'm sure. So, I – I heard you talking on the phone. Was it Sandy?" Her face changed from smiling to sad. He had to come back to her, but he refused talking to her. She had tried to talk to him on the phone but he didn't want to listen. Julie hesitated with her answer but Kirsten gave her a pleading she couldn't resist.

"Actually, yes. I've made an appointment with him for tomorrow. But he –"

"Doesn't wanna talk to me. I know." Kirsten sighed. How could she tell him the truth when he didn't want to listen?

"I told him, that it would just be the two of us. But you will be coming with me. No matter what he says." Julie explained her intentions and waited for Kirsten's supporting nod. _She's just so strong._ Julie was proud of her 'daughter'.

* * *

"You really wanna come with us?" Caleb asked Seth and Ryan. Seth was much more a man and he, Caleb, liked Ryan much more since they had to stick together as a family. For Kirsten and her baby. Even Marissa and Summer were now a steady component of the Cohen-Nichol-Cooper-family. Marissa was getting along with Caleb and her mother. Seth and Summer weren't fighting as much as usual. And they were helping everyone where they were needed. Kirsten was not alone. She had a family that cared for her. The only thing she still needed was her husband. 

"Yeah, I mean, she's our mom, isn't she? So we'll help her with Dad. She doesn't have to do this alone. And apart from that, he will want to leave when he sees her, so maybe Ryan and I can prevent him from leaving again." Seth said wisely. He had become an adult in the last two months and like an adult he acted.

"Yeah, Seth's right. We're a family. And we should also stick together in difficult situations." Ryan told Caleb. They had buried their differences and were now grandfather and grandson. A thing that had drawn a smile on Kirsten's face.

"Okay, then maybe we should –" Caleb stopped, because Julie and Kirsten had entered the kitchen.

"We're ready to go." Julie took Kirsten's hand once again and smiled into Caleb's face. _We are ready to show Sandy that we are a family and that he has no right to leave this family.

* * *

_

Julie wanted to see Sandy at her house. When he drove on the driveway of the Nichol mansion, he could see only two cars. The red one, that belonged to Marissa and another one, which had to be Julie's. He had agreed to a meeting with Julie. He didn't know why. Perhaps he wanted to come back to his old life. Julie had been a part of his old life, so this would be the first step. Or perhaps he wanted to build a new life. A life without problems and the question 'Is my shirt clean enough to wear it again?' He stepped out of his car and went to the front door. He rang the bell and the door opened within seconds.

"Sandy, nice too see you." Julie welcomed him with a warm non-Julie tone. She let him in and led him to the living room. Caleb, Marissa, Summer, Ryan, Seth and, of course, the most important person, Kirsten, were waiting upstairs, just waiting to come downstairs.

"Julie, I appreciate this appointment. Really. I hope you understand me, but –" He wanted to finish the sentence but Julie shut him up.

"Wait, I – we first have to tell you something serious." She went to the stairs where the others were waiting. She took Kirsten's hand and brought her to the living room where she and Sandy saw each other for the first time in two months.


	8. I couldn't tell you

Aw, guys! Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate them! I was looking for my chemistry notes - didn't find them. Then I thought of updating! And now, I'm gonna look for my notes again! Have fun and please don't forget to review!**  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC except Marty Jefferson. _**

**8. I couldn't tell you**

Sandy stared at his wife. With one hand she was holding Julie, the other one was resting protectively on her stomach. Her lips trembled and she opened her mouth to say something but Sandy was faster.

"No, forget it. I don't wanna hear your excuses." He shouted at Kirsten and rushed past them to the front door when Caleb came to stop him.

"No, stay. Kirsten has to tell you something." He said sharply.

"Well, I don't wanna hear that." Sandy replied angrily.

"Dad, please. Please listen to her. You'll understand …" Sandy turned around. Ryan and Seth had appeared on the bottom of the stairway. And behind them stood Marissa and Summer.

"Yeah, Mr. C, Seth's right. Please listen to her." Summer spoke for everyone.

"Sanford, I know it's hard and you can leave nevertheless, but listen to your wife." That had been Caleb. Sandy was perplexed. _So, everyone supports her._ He wondered why and agreed. He wanted to know why he should listen.

* * *

Everybody was nervous. Together they tried to represent a family. Except Sandy. He was sitting alone in this big armchair while everyone else gathered around Kirsten. Summer was sitting on Seth's lap, squeezing his hands in excitement. The same worked for Marissa and Ryan. Caleb and Julie sat on Kirsten's left and right side, both of them holding one of her hands. It was a tense situation and Kirsten began telling.

"I want you to know, that I still love you." Her first sentence. She looked into Sandy's eyes, but what she found was just a cold glance in them. Then she kept telling.

"I don't want you to come back because of pity or sympathy. I just want you to know." She took a deep breath. Sandy still didn't react. He just waits for me to end my story. 'Cause then he's allowed to leave me once again. She shivered at the thought of being abandoned by her husband a second time.

"It's okay, sweetie. Take your time." Julie had felt the shivers. She tried to give her 'daughter' the confidence she needed so much.

"I'll never forget that night five months ago. Marty and I, we had a great dinner at 'The Arches'. It was something special for me. Not because I loved him but because he was someone I hadn't seen in years." She stopped. Everybody was watching her. Except Sandy. He looked at the rug. _I have to tell you even if it hurts._

"After that dinner, I –I – I drove him to his place. He was living in a motel. The 'Mermaid Inn', you know. He didn't have a car, so I wanted him to drop there. I was a little drunk and when we stood there I – I gave him a quick, _friendly_ kiss on his cheek. I wanted to go, but he pulled me into his room, and the –" The tears had come back. She wanted to be strong but it hurt too much. _I can't tell him._

"Then you fucked him, didn't you? Why are you telling me this? To hurt me? To hurt me just a little more than two months ago? Why do you do this to me? Do you hate me that much?" Sandy yelled at Kirsten. _He freaks out. I knew he would freak out._

"No, it's just because – Sandy! I didn't fuck him. I didn't want to. I tried to fight against him. Tried to escape. I really tried to defend myself, but –" Her sobs cut off her voice. She squeezed the hands of Julie and Caleb. She didn't want to be alone. She needed him so much and he just wasn't there.

"What does that mean?" Sandy's eyes were shocked and scared. Had he heard it right? Was his wife just about to tell him that she had been…? He didn't finish this thought.

"Dad. Mom had been raped." Seth was talking. He was holding Summer who was shaking. He gave Sandy a pleading look to believe him.

"Kiki, is everything alright?" Caleb was concerned about his daughter. She nodded and then leaned against Julie who tried to soothe her with motherly rocking and mumbling.

"Sssshh. It's okay, darling. We're here. Don't be afraid. It's over now." Julie whispered into Kirsten's ears. Kirsten's cries got lower and she clung to Julie. Sandy was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had heard. And he couldn't believe to see his wife like this. Never before had he seen her so terrified. Never before had he seen her breaking down.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. Mom, can we help with something?" Marissa broke the ice by asking her mother. She was talking of Ryan, Seth Summer and herself. They were used to this image. A crying Kirsten in Julie's arms. The last two months had shown them many times.

"No, honey. We're fine. Go upstairs or outside or do whatever you want to do" She smiled at Marissa. Then she glanced at Sandy. He who had stood up was still not moving. _Mom had been raped._ The words rang through his mind. His beautiful strong wife had been raped. And he hadn't noticed it at all. That's why she reacted the way she did. Now everything made sense to him. Especially her behavior after that night. Why haven't I noticed? He blamed himself for it. Suddenly he recognized somebody talking to him. It was Caleb.

"Sanford, do you hear me? Julie will drive home with Kirsten. She needs some rest. You can stay here if you want." Sandy nodded. Of course, he was still standing in the living room of the Nichol mansion. He had totally forgotten the world around him. His wife had just broken down in front of him and he hadn't done anything to prevent that. He hadn't been there for her when she had needed him most. Everything was his fault.


	9. I love you

Thanks all of you for your reviews. I'm glad you like it. So here's my next chapter. Please review again!**  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC except Marty Jefferson._ **

**9. ****I love you**

Julie had sent her to bed and now she was laying on her bed thinking about what happened. She hold told Sandy the truth only hours ago, but she was still not feeling good about it. Had she done the right thing? And was it okay that her whole family was involved in this? Was it good that Ryan, Seth, Marissa and Summer were taking care of her as if she was a little child? Was it okay that they had to act like adults when she was crying? Didn't she have to be the strong one in the family? She didn't know. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks and she drew up her knees to her chest. _Why did this happen to me? And why did I freak out in front of my kids? I should be someone to guide them and not vice versa, but I can't help it. I can't accept it. I can't cope with it without my husband at my side. I just can't._ She curled up in her bed and fell asleep by the time sunset set in.

* * *

Sandy got out of his car. Today was Sunday. Yesterday had been very long. He and Caleb had talked for hours. They had figured out what to do next. And Caleb had told him what they had already done. They hadn't found Jefferson yet. And there was a lot more to catch up and it had been past midnight when he went to bed. Today he wanted to apologize to Kirsten. Therefore he drove to their house. Surprise took over when he saw the cars of Marissa and Summer. _Of course, they had slept here. They belong to our family._ He remembered what Caleb had told him. They had become _one_ family in the last two months. And it was not unusual when Summer and Marissa slept over at the Cohen house. It was something new for him, that everyone tried to tie his family closer together. And it was new to him, that Julie and Caleb got along with Ryan. It seemed like everything had changed. He walked to the front door and wanted to unlock the door with his own keys. He stopped and decided to ring the bell.

* * *

Julie was busy with making breakfast when Seth and Summer came downstairs. Ryan and Marissa already sat at the table discussing their plans for today. Julie turned around and smiled at Summer and Seth. 

"Summer, does your dad agree with you sleeping here every night?" In the last weeks Julie had become much nicer and openhearted to other people.

"Yes, Julie. Oh, what's that for breakfast?" Summer glimpsed to the pan on the counter.

"Pancakes. My specialty."

"Mom, pancakes is the only thing you can cook." Marissa interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, Coop, you're wrong, your mother's a –"

"Cohen, don't say Coop. That's my privilege." Summer started to tickle him.

"Seth, Summer's right. From your mouth it sounds stupid. Oh, and Marissa, honey, you're wrong. Your mother is a perfect cook."

"Thank you, Ryan." Julie's smile spread out. _This is our family. Live and colored._

"So, breakfast's ready. I'll go and look if your mother's awake now." She looked at Seth.

* * *

"Ryan, you had breakfast half an hour ago. How can you eat already again?" Marissa teased Ryan. Today they wanted to go to the beach. Actually, they wanted to be already gone but Summer couldn't decide what to wear. Somehow those Sunday trips had become a regular routine to them. Just then Kirsten entered the kitchen. 

"Hey. Where's Julie? She wanted to wake me up for breakfast."

"Too late, breakfast's over. I don't know, maybe she's upstairs with Summer. But there are some leftovers in the fridge. I hope Ryan didn't eat them too." Marissa gave Ryan a blaming but loving look.

"Well, actually I didn't. It's not that I can't control myself at all." He gave Marissa a kiss.

"You did the right thing. Yesterday, I mean." Ryan didn't know what to do than giving his mother a hug. She had been so strong yesterday. Suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll go." Ryan offered. He vanished to the front door and Kirsten and Marissa sat down at the table. Since they were _one_ family they talked more. They never talked about _it_ but everything else.

"So, what are you guys doing today?"

"Um, we thought of the beach. Getting tanned, you know. But unfortunately we have to wait for Summer. She can't decide what to wear." Marissa laughed while Kirsten ate her breakfast. Cold pancakes with ketchup and cream cheese. _Ew. _Marissa looked at Kirsten's plate.

"Thank you. I know that's gross." Kirsten began to laugh. She had seen Marissa's disgusted looks.

* * *

"Sandy. Hey." Ryan had opened the door. 

"Hey. I – I –" Sandy stuttered.

"Come in. She's in the kitchen." Ryan let him in and closed the door. Sandy looked around. Nothing had changed. Everything looked the same. He could hear Kirsten and Marissa laughing. Right then Summer, Seth and Julie came downstairs.

"I can't believe that it took you half an hour to decide that you don't change your outfit." Seth teased Summer with tickling.

"Seth, a girl needs her time to pick the right outfit, it's quite normal. Even if she needs hours to decide to wear the clothes she's already wearing." Julie gave Seth a lecture about girls. _Wow, they're one family. One loving family._ Sandy stared at the three of them when Ryan gave Seth and Summer a sign to go outside with him.

"Sandy, hi. You wanna talk to Kiki, don't you? She's in the kitchen."

"I know." He took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen. As he appeared in the kitchen door Marissa stood up.

"I better go now." And she rushed outside. Kirsten turned around and saw Sandy. He hesitated with his words but finally he found the right ones. Julie stood behind him and watched the whole scenario. Kirsten and Sandy were both struggling with their thoughts and words, but then Sandy started.

"Kirsten. I – I – I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you in the first place. I – I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have been there for you. It's –" He wanted to finish but Kirsten shut him up.

"It's okay. I – I don't blame you. And you can be here for me now." She came closer with every word. Sandy gave her the familiar hug she had missed most. She was home again.

"I love you." Sandy held his wife with his strong arms. The arms she had missed most. Julie knew that the family was complete now and walked outside. _I better leave you two alone._ She smiled at this thought.

"I love you, too."


	10. We found him

To my reviewers: THANKS! I hope you like the new chapter! Please review again and If you haven't yet read my other stories, please do that, too.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC except Marty Jefferson **(I'm getting tired of telling this)_

**10. We found him**

Two and half months later. Kirsten was in her eighth month of pregnancy. Her belly had been getting bigger and she had to be working from home because the doctors said that too much stress might affect her unborn child. Sandy refused to leave his wife alone. Even if it was for work, so he decided to accompany her at home. Since he knew, he had moved in again. Julie had taken the guest room of the Cohen house, in case for being needed, but she slept at home. Nevertheless, the whole life of the _family_ seemed to take place in the Cohen house. Julie was still living there during the day and Summer and Marissa didn't seem to go home at all. Kirsten was happy about that fact. She was happy that someone was caring about her and that she could reassure someone of her being okay. She was not alone. Every night Kirsten lay down in Sandy's arms and leaned against his chest. In her eyes it was an unfamiliar situation. Two months had been passing without Sandy being there for her. Two months without any male person touching her like Sandy would do. And it was strange. It was strange for Kirsten to lean against him and pretend that everything was okay, because it wasn't. Nothing was okay, and even if she was happy that Sandy came back to her, she was feeling uncomfortable. Kirsten always jumped when he touched her and almost screamed when he tried to hug her. The visible, external wounds had faded but the pain in her soul was still there. It was still gnawing off her strength and it was still making her feel small and powerless.

* * *

"Honey, can I bring you something?" Sandy asked his wife. She was lying on the couch, forbidden to carry anything that was heavier than a feather. And that by her own husband.

"No, I'm fine." It was past eight and she zapped through the TiVo, looking for a program that wouldn't make her cry. Since she was pregnant she always began to cry when something good or bad happened on TV. So actually she cried every time she was watching TV.

"Okay. Then maybe you can tell me if it's a boy or a girl." Sandy wanted to know and changed the topic laughing. He wanted to know it since the day he came back. And Kirsten refused to tell him. _I don't want to jinx it._ She had said, but he kept asking._ Someday it would slip out of her._ He thought. He looked at her curiously.

"No." Kirsten loved to tease him by not telling him.

"You'll find out soon enough." She smiled. Three months before she would have done everything to tell him anything about her or her child, but now she didn't. She turned around and gave him a knowing smile.

"You're mean." He knelt down in font of her and took her hands.

"No, I'm you're wife." She smiled. How caressing his fingers were. Her hand slid into his, they kissed and then he lifted her up.

"Where do you bring me?" She asked him like a child.

"You'll see." He gave her a big smile and brought her outside. He let her down on one of those deckchairs on the grass.

"What about a beautiful sunset for my beautiful bride?"

"Perfect. But I'm not beautiful. I look like a whale. A whale that has eaten another whale." She moaned at Sandy.

"You don't. You're pregnant, but you don't look like a whale. Maybe you look like you have eaten one, but you definitely do not look like one of them." Sandy joked to cheer his wife up. Kirsten gave him a loving smile. A smile that was very rare in those days.

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Seth and Summer appeared on the patio and with them Ryan and Marissa. Together they watched the sundown before they went to bed.

* * *

Next morning. Kirsten was still asleep when Sandy opened the door. Caleb rushed in with a very serious face.

"We found him." He said with gritted teeth. Sandy was still sleepy and didn't understand what Caleb meant.

"You found who?"

"This Jefferson. We found him in a supermarket in San Diego. He's been remanded in custody since last night. Today he'll be examined and then our lawyers can prepare for the lawsuit." _He has changed._ Sandy thought when he listened to Caleb. Caleb, who had seen every relationship as a business relationship, had changed. One year earlier those words wouldn't have sounded concerned and anxious but commanding and imperious. Sandy's eyes widened. They had found the guy who had hurt his wife so much, and now he was gonna pay for it.

"Do you already know a date for the lawsuit?"

"Court says it would start within a week." Caleb told Sandy gladly. Soon the torturer of his daughter would be behind bars.

"But Kirsten. What about her? She doesn't have to make a statement in court, does she? I mean she won't have to face_ him_." Sandy knew that Kirsten wouldn't stand the pressure. She was a strong woman, no doubt about that, but she was pregnant. And when TV could make her cry, what would happen if she were faced with the man who raped her?

"We hope so. Our lawyers don't know yet, but they try to convince the judge of a release of Kirsten." He told Sandy quickly after he had noticed his daughter coming out of the bedroom.

"Great, that's great. Do you want breakfast?" Sandy had noticed Kirsten, too, and wanted to change the subject. _No stressing news before breakfast._

"Oh hi, Dad." Kirsten greeted him smiling.

"Something happened?" Of course, she had recognized the two men talking about her and was curious about what it was.

"Nah. Nothing, that can't wait until we've eaten something, Kiki." With those words Caleb pushed Sandy and Kirsten into the kitchen. After breakfast, Caleb and Sandy told Kirsten and the kids the news. They tried to be gentle with telling her, but there was no way to make it easier for her. She caressed her stomach and smiled. I was a weak smile but nonetheless a smile. Maybe she had to see him again, but there was hope. She hoped that she didn't have to.


	11. There's a problem

So, you guys, thanks for your reviews. I thought it would be time to update and even if I don't really think that it is a good chapter, I hope you like it. Please review again, although the chapter might suck._**  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The OC. **_( I guess, everybody knows that very well.)

**11. There's a problem **

Another 3 weeks later. Kirsten was in her ninth month of pregnancy. She had given up working two weeks ago. Most of her time she spent on the couch or in her bed. Sandy took care of her and managed everything around her. Seth had lent her his DVD collection and so she had enough distraction for the next two years. She couldn't walk around like she used to because her ankles were swollen and her back hurt every time she moved just an inch. To make her life as comfortable as possible Sandy didn't let her walk a step. He carried her everywhere she wanted him to. Today Sandy had to carry her a lot. Today would be the day when she had to go to court. Their lawyers couldn't convince the judge of a release and so she had to face Marty Jefferson in court, where she would make her statement against him. She knew that this was the last step to forget. The last step to make the relationship between her and Sandy work again.

* * *

Caleb walked to the door and rang the bell. He was early so that they still had some time to talk about today's plans. Ryan opened the door, slightly uncomfortable. Kirsten had been up for hours and when Kirsten was awake everyone was. For everyone it would be a hard day. Julie had managed to sleep at the Cohen house and she gave Caleb a quick kiss when he entered the kitchen. The whole family sat around the big kitchen table and they tried to eat their breakfast. But it was nothing more than a try. They were too psyched to stay calm. 

"Good morning everyone."

"Grandpa."

"Dad."

"Mr. Nichol."

"Caleb." Everyone seemed depressed. They still hoped that the judge would call to tell that Kirsten wouldn't have to make her statement.

"Want some breakfast, honey?" Julie tried to relax the situation with a big smile on her face.

"No, thank you. I'd rather talk with Kiki." He turned to his daughter.

"I'd like to go through some facts again, okay, darling?" Kirsten nodded and this was the sign for everyone else to get out of the kitchen. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer had planned a day at the beach. Julie stayed. She was still the one who held the hand of her 'daughter'. Caleb had arranged that Julie would be allowed to accompany Kirsten in court. It was unusual but not forbidden.

* * *

An hour later they were ready. Just as Sandy wanted to uplift Kirsten, the phone rang. 

"Just a second, honey. I'll just answer the phone." He grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" Sandy answered. It wasn't a long phone call but they talked a lot. His face lightened up as he hung up. He looked at Kirsten who was curious about to find out who had called.

"Good news?" She smiled at him, still hoping that the judge had called to say that she'd be released.

"Depends." He took her hands when Julie and Caleb walked in.

"On what? Tell me." Kirsten wanted to know. She hadn't seen his face like this for a very long time. She wanted to know what made him look like that.

"Depends on what you call good. This was the judge. You're released." He smiled at his beautiful wife. There was something more to tell but he didn't want to upset her.

* * *

Kirsten was in the bedroom when he talked to Caleb and Julie. He just had to tell them. Kirsten was bored and she decided to walk into the kitchen, grab some food and then watch a DVD. Sandy would have insisted on carrying her but she hadn't wanted him to worry about. She wanted to enter the kitchen when she heard Sandy talking to Julie and Caleb. She didn't mean to eavesdrop the conversation but it was already too late. 

"_Yes, he committed suicide. They don't know how, but obviously he did." _She could hear Sandy's voice.

"_Did he leave something? A letter or a note. Anything?"_ And this was Caleb's voice. She could hear Julie, too, but Kirsten didn't understand what she said.

"_They found a letter. He confessed that he raped Kirsten." _They were talking about Marty Jefferson. _He's dead._ It rang through Kirsten's mind. She felt relieved and let out a deep breath. Right in this moment she felt a twinge in her stomach. _It's way too early._ Julie could hear her groaning and pelted out of the kitchen.

"Kirsten, are you okay?" Julie screamed.

"I'm fine, but I guess there's a problem." She gasped when Sandy and Caleb knelt down next to her.

"Honey, what happened?" Sandy was concerned. His wife was going to be alright after a long time, and now she lay on the floor in front of him gasping for air.

"Nothing. It's just –" She tried to oppress the pains but she knew that this wasn't just any pain. Those were contractions. Suddenly she felt something wet. Her water had broken. And it was far too early. She still had some weeks left until the target day of her pregnancy would come up and she was scared off, for the pregnancy in her age was already complicated without any problems.

"Darling, are you bleeding?" Sandy had felt it, too. Julie smiled at Kirsten. She knew what it was.

"No, honey, my water broke." Sometimes even Sandy could surprise her with unawareness. She loved him for being him.

"Your – your water broke? But then –" He stuttered but she shut him up.

"The baby's coming now." There was this fear again. It was too early. She didn't want to have the baby now.

"Sandy, it's too early. I mean, I can't have the baby now. I'm not ready for this." Tears ran down her cheeks. She was afraid of having her baby at home.

"Bring me to the hospital." Sandy was still shocked but he carried his wife to the car while Julie fetched the emergency bag that they had packed in case the baby would come earlier. He let her down on the backseat so that Julie could take care of her. The pain was unimaginable und she wondered how she could have forgotten it. After she had had Seth, she simply forgot the pain. Now every single memory came back.


	12. Hello, sweetie!

I really want to thank you for the reviews! This is the second last chapter and I wanted to dedicate it to Pansy and Marcia. Unfortunately I changed my mind. Last weekend tragedy found my family. My cousin died. She committed suicide after she had found out that she had cancer. She was only 28 and had passed all the exams that were needed to become a lawyer. She would have been great in her job and even if I didn't know her very well and I never knew if she had watched OC, I think that she would appreciate the dedication. This is for you Nancy, I will miss you!

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC... but I wish I would!_  
**

**12. Hello, sweetie!**

Kirsten was holding her little daughter in her arms. 27 hours of labor had totally exhausted her and she almost fell asleep if it weren't for her little daughter. Sandy was holding the two of them, a tear rolling down his cheek. He remembered how Kirsten had almost broken his hand when the contractions had hit her. Now he looked at his wife with passion. She had been strong, so strong. He never wanted to let the two of them go but just in this moment Seth and Ryan rushed in. Behind them Summer and Marissa appeared. Everyone smiling that it had ended so well. Julie and Caleb had been staying at Kirsten's side during the birth of her daughter, now they had called the kids to come in.

"Mom, Dad. Is everything alright?" Seth asked his parents happily. He had a sister, a little healthy blonde sister. He couldn't think of what could have happened. Everyone was just glad that Kirsten and her little girl were okay. It had been so hard for them when the doctor had mentioned complications that might occur. When Kirsten had heard of the possibility of complications she had freaked out, that nobody believed that she would be strong enough. She had almost lost her consciousness and everyone believed that she wouldn't survive the delivery. Sandy was a wreck when they made him leave Kirsten alone in the delivery room, but now he was fine. On the inside he was still nervous but kept his strength for Kirsten and didn't show the fear that had built up.

"Yes, sweetie. We're fine." Kirsten answered Seth's question. _I'm glad to finally have you._

"Aw, she's sooo cute." Summer couldn't hold it back anymore. She wanted to see that little girl lying in Kirsten's arms when Kirsten asked her if she wanted to hold it. How could she say no to such a sweet lovely thing? Kirsten handed Summer her little girl and then turned around to Sandy.

"You were great. I'm proud of you that you obeyed the doctors." She gave him a kiss.

"You were better." He kissed her back softly.

"Okay guys, you just had a baby. No sex for the next two years, please." Seth commented their kisses.

"Do you already have a name for her?" Marissa asked whilst holding Ryan's hand. He was totally blown away by the looks of his little sister.

"Um, well –" Kirsten stuttered. She looked at Sandy who smiled at her. _Yes, we do. At least I do._ They had been thinking about names many times and after some little fights they had decided to name the baby 'David' if it was a boy and 'Nancy' if it was a girl. Sandy really wanted 'David' so she gave in and agreed with it. At that time she already knew that it was going to be a girl whereas Sandy didn't. She also hadn't told Sandy that she wanted to give their girl a different name than Nancy.

"She'll be named Nancy." Sandy answered for his wife. Kirsten looked at him apologetically.

"Actually, honey, no. I thought of something better. I want to name her Katherine. You know it's the name of my mother and it starts with 'K' which we could see as a tradition." She explained him her intentions.

"What do you mean by tradition?" Sandy was perplexed. He wasn't mad at her but they had chosen the names together and now his opinion was out of the question. He liked 'Katherine' but he felt disappointment about the fact that his wife hadn't asked him about that.

"Tradition. Well, because you have an 'S' and Seth obviously has an 'S' too. I thought about many names with 'K' and I think 'Katherine' is just the best one for our little girl. But I think a middle name would be great in case she comes into trouble. What do you think of 'Nancy'?" Kirsten smiled at Sandy. His eyes lit up and he kissed his wife again. _A tradition would be great, darling._ The others gathered around them. They had smiles on their faces. _Yeah, we'll keep that tradition. _Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa thought. Especially Caleb. _She thought of Katherine._ He remembered how sad Kirsten had been when her mother passed away. Now, her mother would live again in his granddaughter.

"Okay, guys how about heading home? My wife and my daughter seem pretty tired." Sandy took little Katherine out of Summer's arms and laid her down into her bed.

* * *

They had been gone half an hour ago when Sandy wanted to leave his wife and his daughter to get some sleep. He gave Kirsten a kiss on her forehead when she grabbed his arm. 

"No, wait. There's something we need to talk about." Her face had gotten serious, but yet she smiled at him.

"Okay what is it? Are you pregnant again?" He said jokingly. Kirsten shook her head and looked to her daughter. She was asleep.

"No, of course not. But I think we should have a DNA test. Just to be sure." She really wanted it and she wouldn't let go of this even if Sandy didn't agree.

"Honey, we don't need to do this. I don't care whether I'm her genetic father or not. She'll always be my daughter." He took Kirsten's hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"But I care. I really want to do this." She gave him a pleading look to agree. _You don't have to beg. I'd do everything to make you happy._ He thought, still caressing her hand.

"Honey, you know I'd never disagree with you. At least not now." He grinned at her. They would be great parents for their little daughter no matter who the father was. Kirsten took his other hand and squeezed them lovingly.

"You know, that I wouldn't talk to you anymore if you weren't my husband." She kissed him again and closed her eyes. _God, I'm so exhausted. I really need some rest._ And with those thoughts she fell asleep.

--------------------

I guess you have seen that I changed some lines. Of course you don't know that, but the second name was supposed to be Grace, but I thought it would be nice to call her Nancy. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please REVIEW!


	13. A perfect day part 2

Awww, thank you all so much for the reviews and everything. This is (unfortunately) the last chapter of my FF and I hope you like it. It was very short but I decided to rewrite it and now it's a little bit longer than before. Please REVIEW a last time. It would make me very happy!**  
**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of The OC... unfortunately!_  
**

**13. A perfect day – part 2**

Today was the day when Kirsten and little Kathy would be released. Soon they would be home but before that they had a last appointment with the doctor. This time they would get the results of the DNA test. The DNA test that would bring certainty. Of course, Sandy would treat Kathy like his own child but it would always be a problem. Every time someone would say _'Aw, she looks so much like her mother. It's a pity that she doesn't have that much from Sandy.'_ Kirsten would be reminded of how she got pregnant. Every time this would happen Sandy would be offended. He wouldn't show it but deep inside his heart he would be offended and Kirsten knew that. She didn't want to hurt him and so much prayed for sandy being the father of Kathy. Last night Kirsten couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about this test. Hours passed by in which she only stared at her little daughter and played with her wedding bands. Every time she was nervous she played with her hands or her platinum wedding bands and last night she had been pretty nervous. She didn't regret the decision to make this test but she also didn't want a doctor to tell her that Kathy wasn't Sandy's child. _I know that he'll be a great father for her and yet… _She thought about it for hours until she fell asleep. Now she was waiting for Sandy and the kids. She wanted them to be with her and Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan had agreed to that. Sitting on her bed she sighed when Sandy came in. He greeted her with kiss as if everything would be fine. Nothing was fine and he knew it. Today was going to be the day that would maybe change his whole life. He would be told whether he would be the father of Kathy or not. Sandy knew that in Kirsten's eyes he was the only man who could be a father to their little daughter, but it was something that would haunt him through his entire life. Not being her genetic father could mean that she wouldn't accept him as her father when she was older and it would kill him to experience that. He didn't want his life to like that. He didn't want to hear that he was not Kathy's dad whenever they would argue or he would ground her. He just didn't want it. He was totally lost in his thoughts, but suddenly awoke of them when Kirsten let out a deep sigh.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He didn't know what the problem was and so he was worried. He was always worried and she couldn't blame him for that. Of course he was worried. She had been raped. She hadn't told him. She had Kathy too early. How could he be not worried?

"Nothing. I'm just happy that this is over by now." Kirsten answered him. She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was thinking about the aftermath of the DNA test. She knew that he was thinking about the fact of not being Kathy's father and she couldn't blame him for that. She loved him so much and didn't want to hurt him and yet she was doing that. Hurting him by having this stupid DNA test, that might tell them that he wasn't genetic related to Kathy.

* * *

They were waiting nervously in the office of the doctor. Everyone of them was nervous and they tried to stay calm for Kirsten but Kirsten knew that they were as nervous as she was. Trying to be strong for her was something she was used to them being strong but she didn't want them to be. All in all they were only kids and they had taken way too much on their shoulders in the last months. She also didn't want Sandy to be strong. She wanted him to worry together with her about this test. Her thoughts stopped circling at that when the doctor came in. He smiled but a smile from a doctor was always just a smile and had nothing to say. Doctors always smile even if something bad happened. It was their job to smile and Kirsten hated it. He sat down at his desk and opened the file in front of him. He looked at the family for a second and then turned back to the file before starting to talk. 

"Our results show that Katherine Nancy Cohen is the daughter of Sanford Cohen. No doubts about that. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at the family that was sitting in front of him. Kirsten fell into Sandy's arms and tears of joy ran down her face. She was so glad that Sandy was the father. There would never be the day when Kathy would ask whether Sandy was her real dad and she had to answer with a 'no'. It was the first time for so many months that Kirsten was really happy and that she smiled from the inside. Together the family walked out of the hospital and to their cars. Kirsten carried Kathy and Sandy carried her bags. Seth and Summer walked entangled to the car where Caleb and Julie waited for them to come. Ryan and Marissa just did the same. Gathering around Kirsten, Kathy and Sandy they showed the world that they were _one_ big family. A family that didn't care about genetic relations. Of course they were happy that Sandy was the father but they didn't care anymore. Everything that mattered to them was that it was finally over.

It was a perfect day, when they got into their cars and drove home.


End file.
